Time Plays Tricks rewrite
by Aristania
Summary: As is my want to do, I leave my original stories up and just upload a new one when I want to rewrite it instead of replacing the original- which some may have liked better. So, after many comments asking me to continue this story, I've edited the first two chapters and added a bit to it with the hope I can get some suggestions as to how to continue it.
1. Rewrite of original 2 ch

**It's been a long time, but a lot of people asked me to update so I decided I would.**

**I do not own Inuyasha- Rumiko Takahashi does. **

**Thank you to: **_Guest, InoYamanaka1, Miyuki Jaganashi, apoorva, kate101, Anonymous, and Kate _**for your reviews.**

"Look Kagome, I learned a new trick!" Cried Shippo joyfully. "What is it Shippo?" Asked Kagome, smiling kindly. "I can change somebody's age!" The little kitsune replied, puffing out his chest. Kagome stared skeptically at Shippo before asking him to demonstrate. "Okay, here we go!" Cried Shippo with determination before directing the spell at the flap of the hut with the intent to make it age and rot, but instead hitting Inuyasha by accident and, in turn, affecting the rest of the males in his immediate family as well.

**-At the remains of Takemaru's castle-**

Shakily rising from the rubble, InuTaisho looked around at what was once his love's home and thought to himself, "The hell?"

**-With Sesshomaru-**

Sesshomaru was quietly watching Rin pick flowers one lovely spring day when he felt a strange energy in the air. Not only was it heading straight for him, but, in it's path, the peculiar thing also left the faint energy of his father and the scent of a much younger Inuyasha! "What in the bloody..." But that was all Sesshomaru could get out before he was engulfed in a bright light, Jaken's annoying screaming, and Rin's desperate pleas of, "Lord Sesshomaru!" before all went dark.

**-Back with the InuTaichi-**

"What the hell Shippo!" A three year old Inuyasha yelled while everyone was snickering at him in amusement. "I'm so sorry!" Cried Shippo for what felt like the millionth time. Just then, Rin ran through the bushes before collapsing on the ground in front of Inuyasha. "No!" She moaned, "Not you too Lord Inuyasha!" "Stop calling me lord!" Inuyasha yelled, not really angry at the girl but frustrated with the situation in general. Next to come was Jaken. "Whom ever cast that spell, run for your life! Lord Sesshomaru is coming!" Running over to her 'master', Rin scooped up Jaken before her angry lord could take out his frustrations on his 'loyal retainer'-*_cough_* manservant*_cough_*. And just as the imp had said, out of the brush stepped... InuTaisho? Well, Jaken was partially correct. Anyway... Out of the brush stepped InuTaisho in all of his glory, carrying a wiggling ten year old on his back who just happened to look an awful lot like Sesshomaru. "Who is responsible for this!" Sesshomaru screamed shrilly. "Uh...um...I am." Said Shippo fearfully before jumping back as the demon attempted to lunge at him. "Now calm down Sesshomaru, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, yes?" InuTaisho asked calmly. Shippo nodded his head before explaining what had happened. "Hmmm... well, your spell shouldn't have been THAT powerful but somehow it was..." InuTaisho had started to ramble at this point. "So..." Sesshomaru started.

"Uh...hmm... so what?" Asked the General of the West stupidly. "How do we fix this?" Yelled Sesshomaru, nearly deafening the elder Inu-Youkai. "Oh...THAT. Haven't got the foggiest!" Everyone fell anime style except for Jaken who fainted mumbling, "Oh, my lord..." And Sesshomaru who just fell lax in his father's grip from shock.

InuTaisho noticing that his son had gone limp, started shaking him around frantically. "Mhmmm... Father? Whataya do'n to Sessh?" Asked a drowsy Inuyasha who had been roused only moments ago. He had, apparently, hit his head in the fall and passed out too. "Well kiddo, your brother's poison doesn't react well with spells and sometimes he gets very sick." InuTaisho stated calmly while looking over his eldest.

"Well, if you wanted to know if he was sick, mom said to put your hand on that person's head and the other on your own head and if the other person felt warmer than you, then they were sick." Inuyasha explained in one breath. "Okay." Said InuTaisho, rather interested at this point. Putting his hand on his forehead, InuTaisho then proceeded to put the other on the forehead of his comatose son. But what no one seemed to realize- or perhaps they forgot- was that InuTaisho had previously been dead and his boy hadn't fully warmed yet so... putting his hand to Sesshomaru's head, InuTaisho cried out in alarm when he felt how hot Sesshomaru's skin was to his own- not surprising for an occupant of the living compared to the dead.

So, not knowing what else to do and not wanting his brother sick no matter how much he hated him, Inuyasha ran past his hyperventalating father to grab his brother by the collar of his armor and drag him to the lake where he promptly threw him in. A few moments passed before Sesshomaru surfaced, coughing up water and cursing his head off. "Damn you, you... you... YOU HALF-BREED!" "That the best you got you BASTARD!" Yelled back Inuyasha, neither noticing that their father had come up right behind them. "Both of you be quiet!" InuTaisho yelled at an earth shattering volume, causing both boys to cover their ears and cower.

"Inuyasha! Didn't your mother raise you better than this? And Sesshomaru! I KNOW I raised YOU better than this!" "My mother's dead!" Yelled Inuyasha before running off and leaving Sesshomaru and InuTaisho alone."I hate him." Mumbled Sesshomaru. "Mother left because you started seeing that human whore that birthed that disgrace, and then you died for the little bastard." Sesshomaru was still muttering to himself when InuTaisho grabbed him by the collar of his wet kimono and hoisted him up to eye level. "Don't talk about them like that!" He yelled at his oldest. "Why? Because it's true?" Replied Sesshomaru monotonlessely. InuTaisho felt his anger ebb away as he looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. What he saw there shocked him greatly. His beautiful child was crying silent tears, emotions he kept bottled up inside for so long, running rampent across his face. Looking in his eyes, InuTaisho could see hurt, shame, but most of all, he saw longing. Longing for a family that was never there. It wasn't that he hated Inuyasha, Sesshomaru envied him! InuTaisho sighed to himself as he thought about the life that Sesshomaru had never recieved and decided then and there that he would make it up to his boys. Both of them were going to have a parent now, whether they liked it or not.


	2. Poison drewling Puppy?

**It's been so long! I pretty much gave up because I'm not very popular. However, this story is back by popular demand and I'll try to finish it quickly, along with my other uncompleted tales- even though only a few people read them.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. You can't sue me so there!**

Suffice it to say, neither of them liked it. Inutaisho was to the point of pulling his glorious- no, they were not grey, He wasn't an old matronly human!- silver mane from his head when there finally seemed to be a lull in the war that was sibling rivalry. His sons had been doing everything and anything to harm each other, and everyone else ended up in the mess- including him, hence the hair pulling. Just moments ago, his very determined boys had been trying to drown each other, and Sesshomaru had tried to use Tokijin to cut off Inuyasha's cute puppy ears while Inuyasha just tried to obliterate his big brother completely. Needless to say, InuTaisho had had to take away all their sharp, shiny play things- much to the boys' dissapointment.

Sadly, Shippo hadn't figured out a way to reverse the spell yet. Not that InuTaisho was so fed up with his offspring that he would rather go back to being dead...no, that would never happen! But he did wish that the problem would be solved soon.

InuTaisho heard a large crash from the direction of Kaede's village where he had left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with the scantily clad priestess- not his brightest move ever. And here he thought a reprieve would be had, but it seems that it was just the calm before the storm. Rushing back to the village from the sanctuary he had created in the branches of an old oak, InuTaisho found the village in shambles with humans scrambling to get away from a... poison drewling puppy?

Face palming, InuTaisho deigned to remember that at 10, Sesshomaru didn't have very much control over his transformations into his "giant dog" form- as Inuyasha liked to put it. Transforming, the mighty General of the West grabbed the now severely dwarfed Sesshomaru in his massive maw and bounded away from the frightened villagers with his pup, never noticing the little hanyou toddling after their large forms.

**I'm am so sorry I made you wait so long for such a short chapter! I've revised the rest, but I honestly can't remember where I was going with this story. I don't abandon stories, so maybe one of my dear readers can provide some suggestions for how to continue the story? Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
